A love that was born from a lie
by sukker-for-romance
Summary: Edward has suffered an accident but what happens when the girl he has become linked to might have had something to do with it? ExB!
1. Summary

_**I hate this part right here-Pussy cat dolls**_

** We're driving slow through the snow  
On fifth avenue  
And right now radio is  
All that we can hear**

Man we ain't talked since we left  
It's so overdue  
It's cold outside  
But between us **It's worse in here**

**_ Twilight related belongs to Stephanie Myers!_**

A love that was born from a lie

* * *

Summary:

Edward Cullen is the universal heir of his father, Anthony Cullen. And that is why deep hate grew in, James, his , the mother of James and Rosalie Hale hid something from the three of them, they are Edward's half siblings. Rosalie is in love with Edward, but he only see's her as a sister. So now Rosalie is in an unloved marriage with Emmett. James has always hated Edward so he comes up with a plan to kill him and be able to stay with everything (everything that Edward inherited).

"Edward has to go on a business trip. The road will be _dangerous._ That is where he dies. And I stay with his wife."

James makes a common girl, Bella Marie fall in love and he marries her using Edward's identification, so that when Edward dies and Bella Marie inherits everything from her _'husband' _he can have access to everything.

"You lied to me! You presented yourself to me using someone else's name! You're a criminal!"Bella Marie shouted to James.

Bella Marie is honest but has to go along with the plan because she is being threatened.

"He's alive! Edward is alive!"Esme cried in joy.

"We have to tell Mrs. Bella Marie,"

Edward survives the accident and returns home and finds out that he is married.

"My wife?"Edward chuckled."What are you talking about?"He looked at Carlisle.

"I'm talking about Bella Marie."

"Bella Marie?"He said, confused

Edward accepts the situation because the doctors tell him he had hurt himself badly on his head and may suffer from memory loss.

"James told me that he located the family and in their house was a photo of you and Bella Marie."Esme said to an injured Edward, who was lying in his bed.

Edward is sure that he didn't loose his memory and that James was involved in the accident, but does not want to accuse him without having proof.

"But we are married."Edward shot back at Bella Marie.

"Yes, but only by civil."She was looking down, afraid.

"Well, "he smiled."

Then that means I found myself a respectable woman." He smirked.

Sooner though, Edward finds himself falling for Bella Marie, the same way she does for him.

The hate and jealousy grows more and more in James as he watches love grow between Edward and Bella Marie, and now he is decided that he has to get rid of Edward no matter what.

"He can stay with his damn money, "James growled, holding Bella Marie's chin, making her look at him."But not with you."

They where placed in lies filling them with not trusting anyone. Placing them in terrible situations and secrets but even after all that there is still an irresistible attraction between Edward and Bella Marie.

"I just want to be happy...with you."Edward told Bella Marie gently and hugged her tightly.

* * *

_I hope you all tune in for this story!_

_**Sukker-for-Romance **_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

_**Acapulco, Mexico**_

Alice Mason was roaming the art store that her older sister, Bella Marie worked at.

She just left school and decided she would go see Bella Marie.

Alice has always admired Bella Marie. She was a beautiful woman who never thought in herself but in her friends and family. Bella Marie worked and never complained. She in fact loved it; she loved providing for her family.

"_Hola, hola_!"Alice smiled as she found her sister, doing inventory.

(Hello, Hello!)

"_Hola_,"Bella Marie smiled and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

(Hello)

"_Que ases_?"Alice asked continuing to speak in Spanish.

(What are you doing?)

Bella Marie and Alice always had fun together and enjoyed each others company. They might fight a lot but they truly did love each other.

"The boss wanted me to do some inventory, since I won't be working anymore."Bella Marie smiled.

"Ooooh."Alice laughed.

"Hey, but leave those things alone, because then they'll charge me for it!"Bella Marie hissed.

Alice rolled her eyes and put the items of the store she had in her hands away.

"And besides, "Bella Marie continued."Aren't you supposed to be at the university?"

"The teacher wasn't there."Alice jumped up and down for a moment and then changed the subject."I'm so jealous, you found your self -_un hombre muy guapo _and he is going to take you out of working."

(A very handsome man)

"Well, that is what he wants, but I have to keep working so that I could support you and papa at least until you finish school and get a good job."

"Blah-blah,"

"_Y tamien, no pienses que Eduardo Este rico, tiene un bien trabajo pero no es millonario."_

(And plus, don't think that Edward is rich, he does have a good job but he isn't a millionaire.)

"But at least he has more money then we do."Alice added.

Bella Marie nodded, agreeing.

"_Y la familia de el va air a la boda?"_

(Is his family coming to the wedding?)

"I don't think so; his mother and sister live in the United States."She said.

Alice shrugged and changed the subject.

"Hey, your going to buy me a dress for the wedding right?"She smirked.

"What?"Bella Marie looked at her surprised."It's only a wedding of civil-And what's wrong with the green dress I bought you?"

"Uh, no! I need a nicer one! More fashionable!"

Bella Marie smiled."_Bueno,_ I'll see what I can do."

(Well,)

Alice jumped excited."What joy! You're going to get married within one week!"She squealed. "_Vas a ser La Senora de Cullen."_

(You're going to become Mrs. Cullen)

Bella Marie smiled and hugged her sister tighter as they walked around the store.

"And what a fancy last name!"Alice added.

"That might be true, but Edward is an average guy."

"Yes, but your so fascinated by him."

"_Claro! Estoy enamorada!"_Bella Marie laughed as they reached the register.

(Of course I'm in love!)

"_Y, el_?"Alice asked.

(And him?)

"Of course he is also."

After leaving work and stopping by the market they made their way home and the first thing Alice asked was,

"Can I see your dress?"

Bella Marie paused before breaking into a smile and nodding."It's in the room."Alice wasted no time and dashed to the room. The phone rang and Bella Marie went to answer it.

"_Bueno?"_She answered.

(Hello?)

She broke into another smile."Edward, it's you."She sat on the couch."Good, good….I miss you to….when are you going to come? Okay…_Yo tamien Te amo_…

(I love you too)

_**Mérida, México**_

_At the Cullen house_

Edward Cullen shut his cell phone close and turned around to find James about to leave.

"Martinez told me that you authorized constructing in San Felipe."He walked closer to him.

"True, "James said.

"Even though that place is already being used by other family members?"

James looked at him, throwing his jacket over his shoulder."Who told you that?"

"Carlisle."

"Carlisle just makes things up to come to you and tries to get me in trouble."

Edward chuckled."Cut it out, James. You know Carlisle as much as I do. And besides constructing in that territory is-"

"It's cheaper."He smirked.

"I can't believe you would risk the lives of hundred of children and woman just because it's cheaper, I can't believe your that stupid."

"I will not allow you to talk to me like that."James confronted him.

"And I will not allow you to get into anymore of my business."Edward snapped and walked away.

"Tell Martinez to stop construction, "He said over his shoulder as he left.

"You were fighting again with your brother."Esme, his mother was walking down the stairs.

"Don't ever say that, that dog is my brother, because he is not."James snapped.

"Why did you two fight?"She sighed.

"Because he hates, as much as I hate him."

"Well, you do have such a temper and characteristic….."

"And is he in any case such a saint?"He shot back."Why did that damn man have to leave everything to him….weren't you his woman? Why didn't he leave us anything?"

"Why are you complaing? After Edward you are the most important one in the company."

"Important?"He scoffed."I'm his slave! His damn hamster! But that is going to stop. And it will."He looked her dead in the eye before leaving.

Esme sighed, watching him leave.

_**Acapulco, Mexico **_

Charlie Mason walked through the front door of his home, knowing that his daughters were probably asleep, he tried to keep quiet but his injured knee hit a chair, making the chair fall over and make noise. He cursed when the bedroom door of his daughters opened and out came his daughter, Bella Marie.

"_Ya cenaste papa_?"Was the first thing that she said.

(Have you had dinner, dad?)

"Huh? Oh,yes sweetie. I had some tacos with my friend. I brought you and your sister some."He handed her a plate.

"Thank you."She took the plate leaning in and kissed his cheek."-And you drank to."She frowned.

"Oh—well—yes, "He said."Just a little-I had to celebrate your wedding. Are you happy?"He tried to change the subject and it worked.

"Yes, "She smiled."A lot "They walked into the kitchen/living room and Bella Marie turned on the lights.

"Good-Oh! Look what I bought you."He reached into his backpack as she started the water for coffee.

Bella Marie turned to him and he slipped something on her wrist.

"I'm going to miss you so much now that you're getting married."He kissed her hand.

"Me to."She sighed and looked down at her wrist."It's beautiful," She smiled at the pink bracelet with saints around it.

"It has saints on it."He looked at her."So they can protect you. _Ese Eduardo parese Como un bien muchacho."He said._

(Edward, seems like a nice young man, for you.)

Bella Marie looked up at him, smiling."_Si, es bueno_."She looked back down at her bracelet."I loved it dad. _Gracias_."

(Yes, he is a good person)

_**Mérida, Mexico **_

James was at his desk, staring at the screen of his labtop, trying to get the signature perfect, when someone knocked on his door.

"Who is it?"He was about to shut off his laptop.

"Alec, sir."A voice said.

"Come in."He stopped and sat back in his seat.

Alec, his driver and accomplice walked in closing the door behind him, he pulled a chair out and sat down.

"Trying to get the signature down?"He said.

"Yes,"

"And when are you getting married?"

"Saturday, I want you to get me an airplane ticket."

"A ticket in the name of Edward Cullen?"

"Of course, of that bastard."He sneered.

"And then?"

"And then of what we planned."He said." "Edward has to go on a business trip. The road will be _dangerous._ That is where he dies. And I stay with his lonely and sad wife…and with the money."

"And the lady is agreeing to this?"

"Of course."He grinned."I have her eating out of my hands."

_**Next Morning**_

Edward and James were having breakfast when there mother came down.

"Tanya called."Was the first thing she said.

Edward and James stood as their mother approached.

"What did she want?"Edward asked and sat back down with James.

"To have breakfast tomorrow."

"Well, she can come, but I won't be able to attend her, mother. I'm busy the entire weekend."

"When do you leave?"James asked.

"I don't know, "He shrugged, taking a sip of his orange juice."Maybe next week."

"And what are you going to do?" Esme asked.

"It's a territory that my father bought years ago. I was told that it could be made into a motel with a spa."

Edward Cullen was the president of _Construction Cullen_. It was his fathers wish that he took over the company. His father, Anthony Cullen built the business from scratch.

"Well, I'm thinking of going on vacation_._"James said."Starting tomorrow."

"Vacation?"Esme chuckled."And where are you going?"

"I don't know."He shrugged."Maybe _Cancun_."

"Ahh."She nodded.

Edward looked up from his breakfast looking at James.

"And do you have any waiting business at the office?"

"Of course not!"He stood up."I'm not so stupid that I would leave my work."He stormed off.

Edward watched him leave and brought his fingers to the bridge of his nose, chuckling, trying to not loose his temper.

"Have patience with him, Edward."Esme looked at him

"Don't you think that I've had enough patience mother?" He looked at her.

"I know, you know how he is. He feels humiliated because everything he has is because of you."

"And what can I do mother? I'm not going to reject my father's inheritance just to please him."

Esme sighed.

"He has always hated me."He continued, standing up and walking towards her."Since the day you married my father, he has hated me. And if I go threw all of this it's because of you."He picked up her hand and kissed it."Now if you excuse me, mother, I have to get to work."

"Will you be home to eat?"

"_No, no lo creo. Estos días tengo mucho trabajo. Nos vemos en la noche."_He answered

(No, no I don't think so. These days I have a lot of work. I'll see you tonight,)

He grabbed his leather suitcase and walked out.

His house was built beautifully. Gates at the front and you had to drive for a minute get to the main house. There were small chalets and a large garden. Edward walked down the many steps to his waiting car, got in and drove off.

James was leaning on a tree watching Edward's car drive off when Alec approached him.

"Have you talked to the judge?"He asked Alec.

"Yes, everything is set."He replied."And the witnesses."He added.

"And the airplane ticket?"

"I will have that for you this afternoon."

"Edward leaves next week. Make sure you look out for the day and time he leaves."

"Yes, sir."

James looked at him before walking off.

**Days later**

Bella Marie stood there next to _'Edward'_, sighning her name on her marriage license. She passed James the pen and he leaned over and signed, _Edward Cullen_.

"You may kiss the bride."The judge said.

Alice jumped up and down excited on the side.

James turned and faced Bella Marie capturing his lips with hers.

"_Te amo Bella Marie_."He looked her dead in the eye."Whatever happens…just remember that I love you."

(I love you, Bella Marie)

"_Porque me dices eso_?"She smiled.

(Why do you tell me that?)

"_Porque te quiero."_

(Because I love you)

Bella laughed as he kissed her cheek and hugged her tight.

**And later that night**

"Really Bella Marie?"Charlie said.

Bella Marie was outside standing her house with Alice and Charlie and James.

"Si, papa."

(Yes, dad)

"I will be back tomorrow morning. We will be going on vacation for a couple of days, but right now we are going to Edward's apartment to spend the night,"

James went to put suitcases in the car and turned on the car as Charlie said goodbye to his daughter.

"May god bless you, sweetie."He gave her his blessing."In the name of Father, son and the Holy Spirit."

"Thank you."She smiled.

And when they finally left and began driving away, Bella Marie was fixing her makeup as James drove.

"And where are we going to go?"She asked.

"_That_ is a surprise."James smiled.

"Nooo,"She whined."At least give me a hint."

"It will be for just a couple days, but then once we get married by the church, it will be more…nicer."He winked at her.

She gave him a smile.

A smiled that anyone would fall in love with. Her pearly white teeth would show and her eyes crinkled.

James to focused on her beauty didn't notice that someone almost crashed into them.

Bella Marie let out a small scream as James hit the breaks.

"Are you hurt?"He asked as he got out of the car.

"No, no."

"Watch were you drive! Idiot!"He growled, but the driver quickly drove off.

James cell phone rang and he sighed."Now what?"He took it out and answered."_Bueno_?"

(Hello?)

"_Senior, soy Alec,"_

(Sir, its Alec)

"Que pasa?"

"_Sir Edward is leaving for the trip tomorrow."_

"Tommorrow? But he said he was leaving next week."He growled talking lower.

"_Well, apparently he changed his mind; if you want we can suspend everything."_

James looked down at Bella Marie who was looking at him confused.

"No, I'll be there on the next flight."He sighed.

He hung up and got in the car.

"_Te vas_?"She said hurt.

(You're leaving?)

**Preview to the next Chapter:**

"**Don't you think it's time for them to know the truth? That Edward and James are brothers?"**

**o0o**

"**What's wrong with this idiot?"Edward asked himself as he drove on the road, and noticed a large truck swirling.**

**Screams filled the car as the car was thrown down hill, by the truck.**

"**Please! An ambulance!" **

**0o0o**

"**Where is Edward? No! **_**Donde esta mi hijo**_**?"Esme cried as the murderer tried to calm her down.**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Previously in Chapter one:**_

"_No, I'll be there on the next flight."He sighed._

_He hung up and got in the car._

"_Te vas?"She said hurt._

* * *

_**Chapter two**_

Bella Marie was sitting in her husband's car, waiting for him to get off the phone, and when she heard he had to leave her heart broke, it was their wedding night and he had to go?

"_Te vas_?" She asked hurt

(You're leaving?)

"Something happen at the company and my boss wants me to be there. I have to leave tonight."He lied.

She still couldn't believe it."But….it's just that…."

"_Lo se, mi Amor."_

(I know love.)

"Believe me when I say how sorry I am, "he reached over picking up her hand and kissed it. "But I swear if it wasn't so important I would send them to hell and I would stay here with you."He leaned in to kiss her."Do you forgive me?"He kissed her cheek.

"_Pues si,"_She smiled, sadly.

(Well, yeah)

"You don't know how much I wanted to make love to you, "He sighed."Well, then…"  
"I'll take you to your house okay?"He closed his door and turned on the car.

Bella Marie nodded."But when do you come back?"

"In a few days I'll call you."He nodded and touched her cheek before driving off.

**Merida, Mexico **

The next morning James was downstairs playing the piano when Edward walked towards the front door with his suitcase and jacket.

"Short trip?"Edward said, as he slipped on his jacket.

"I remembered I had some business. Are you leaving?"

"Yes,"

"Who's going with you?"

"No one. I'm going alone."

"Well….have a good trip."He managed to say without snapping.

Edward gave him a nod before leaving.

**At construction Cullen**

"Do you want me to come with you?"Carlisle, Edward's best friend asked.

"No, "They were in his office and he was collecting everything he needed before he left.

"Well, maybe Ben should go with you?"

"No, man for what? I like driving. It might be hours but it's fine. "

"Fine, "He followed Edward as they left the office."And how is Esme?"

"Great, thanks."

**With James**

Esme walked in with Sue, her best friend that lived with her and her right hand lady.

"I thought you were at the office?"She spotted James trying to leave upstairs without being noticed.

"I'm on vacation."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie. I know you very well."

"Well, then leave me alone."He snapped and ran up the stairs.

Esme sighed and sat on in the sitting room with Sue."Oh, Sue. I don't know what I'm going to do with that son of mine."

"You need to have patience."Sue said.

"I've had patience for so many years."

"Don't you think that it's time for the truth to come out?"Sue said."That James should know that Edward is his brother?"

"It would be worse."Esme sighed." More hate. Anthony always wanted to tell them but I refused and now I think it was wrong."

"But you were very good to both of them."

"Yes, but now I guess I won't be getting what I wanted." She patted her shoulder."I'm going to my studio."

**With Edward**

Edward was driving down a road when he noticed people on the side of the road waving for him to stop.

Edward quickly pulled over and a lady the age of his mother, peered through the passenger window.

"What is wrong with that man?"Edward asked, noticed and injured man.

"A snake but him, sir. It was a very poisonous one to. And if I don't get him to the closest hospital, my husband is going to die."

"Get in the car, I'll take him."He demanded.

He quickly got out of the car and helped the people get the injured man in the car.

Once the man was in the car the wife quickly got in with him, as Edward ran to the drivers seat and got in speeding off.

As the sun set and night turned in Edward continued to ask how the man was feeling. If something would happen to this man, he would feel it was his fault.

"What is wrong with this idiot?"Edward asked himself as he drove on the road and noticed a large truck swirling."He's drunk! Hold on!

Edward tried to swirl around the truck but the large truck hit the car hard making it roll down a large hill, making oil spill.

A young lady who was driving behind Edward quickly hit her breaks and pulled out her phone, panicking.

"Please! An ambulance!"Then she noticed large flames explode into the air."It exploded!"

Alec who was in the large truck with his cousin sighed as the job was done.

"Look! It exploded!"The cousin eyes widened.

Alec high fived his cousin and smiled.

"Hey, I'm getting paid well for this right?"

"I told you yes!"Alec hissed and picked up her cell phone.

"_Que paso_?"James answered.

(What happened?)

"The job is done. Everything went well."

"_Good. Did anyone see you?"_

"No sir."

"_Good. Now all we have to do is wait for the call that announces that he is dead."_ he grinned, wickedly

**Acapulco, Mexico**

Bella Marie was sitting in bed, with the covers over her legs, when Alice walked in.

"Edward still hasn't called?"

"No," she sighed.

"What a jerk." Alice snapped.

"He's probably busy." Bella Marie shrugged.

"Why don't you call him then?"

Bella Marie looked like she would consider it, she looked at Alice unsure.

"Call," Alice insisted and Bella Marie jumped to the phone and picked it up dialing.

"He's not answering." She sighed.

"Well leave a message!"

"Mi amor, I thought you would've called by now."

(Love)

"I'm at my house, I miss you."That was all she said before hanging up.

**Merida, Mexico**

"The press found out already sir," Edward's secretary, Heidi sniffled."What would you like me to say?"She asked, James.

James sat in his desk; Carlisle and Alec were in the office staring at him.

James sighed and said sadly."Tell them that Edward Cullen had suffered a car accident and unfortunately died. The family is very sad and we need privacy."

"Yes, sir."She left sighing.

**At the Cullen Mansion**

At the Cullen Mansion where news about Edward has not been discovered yet, stood Rosalie Hale, out on the patio watching as a car pulled up and out came Tanya Denali, a…_friend._

"Hello, Rosalie." Tanya smirked as she walked up to the patio and greeted Rosalie.

"Hi, Tanya." Rosalie leaned in to kiss her cheek. "I heard you had a party last night," She snapped.

"Oh, yes," She sighed embarrassed. "A few friends visited from Los Angeles and I had a little get together. I didn't call because I didn't want to anger your husband."

"All Emmett cares for is making me mad and drinking." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

Tanya chuckled. "And…Edward?" She raised an eyebrow. "I haven't seen him in a few days."

"You thought it would be easy?"

"What?"

"To capture him and make him yours."

"Well the truth…he is a bit tough. Do you have any idea if he has someone?"

"Anyone else other than you?" Rose pondered." Nope. You know how he is. He's a bit mysterious…but maybe one of these days you'll trap him." She shrugged.

"Help me," Tanya whined.

"Huh? Me? How?"Rose scoffed. "Yeah right."

"You are such a bad friend."

"I'm just saying. It's a little tough when _you _throw yourself at him, which you did." Rose rolled her eyes."Men who want to get married, are looking for _decent_ women_"_

"Hey," Tanya defended herself. "You're not an angel either, okay? You married Emmett."

"Please don't compare." Rosalie scoffed."Edward is…handsome, intelligent, has money…."

"Hey, watch it he's your brother!"

"Nope! He's not my brother! There is not one drop of blood that connects us."

~X~X~

Tanya and Rosalie walked in from the terrace to find James with their backs to them.

"Hey, you, grouch, why didn't you greet us? And don't say that you didn't see us, because we saw you from the terrace." Tanya smiled.

"James, someone is talking to you, don't be rude." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Please, girls. Have a seat." James sighed, _sadly._

Rosalie and Tanya looked at each other weird before obeying.

"Tell me James, what did you want to tell me?" Esme came down the stairs.

"Please sit down, mother." James took her arm and led her to the sitting room, where the girls were waiting.

"Why? What happened?"

"A tragic thing has happened." He sighed. "Edward has been in an accident."

"What?" Esme stood.

"His car hit a truck…."

"But he's okay? Is he okay? He's okay right?"

"He…died."

* * *

**Preview to next chapter**

"**Edward got married, Mother," **

**Esme froze, "Got married? W-with whom?"**

"**With a girl named…Bella Marie…Mason."**

**o0o0o**

"**Is he dead?"**

**o0o0o**

"**Which one of you is Mr. Edward's widow?"**

"**Me," Bella Marie said hesitantly.**

* * *

I'm in shock myself, and I'm the author!

Poor Bella. A widow after a day of getting married. I don't know if I would even survive.

SO what do you think of James?

Please leave a review! I would love to know how you think! Reviews do encourage me!

See you in the next chapter!

-S


End file.
